pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Ainsley
Ainsley, is a cardboard prop who usually appears at every background of the set in Pewds' recent videos, whose physical appearance resembles the real-life famous English celebrity chef and entertainer, Ainsley Harriott. Background Ainsley first appeared in the first part of Felix's gameplay of Abzû, but was never been introduced during the video.MOST BEAUTIFUL GAME 2016!! (Abzu - Part 1) Felix eventually introduced Ainsley in his mouth challenge video with Marzia, although his appearance didn't last very long.THE MOUTH CHALLENGE!! Ainsley then later fully appears in Felix's recent videos, and often talks and sometimes even argues with Felix, but most of the time, he just shows up in the background. Origins Ainsley was born in the Kingdom of Bhutan 9 years before the Great Dragon War of Bhutan had occurred, which led to the separation of his family. Nothing is known from his past after that but he implies that a great priest cast a spell on him, presumably turning his body into cardboard (not before Felix carelessly ignores and interrupts him before he could've tell more information about his past during a video).WEIRDEST ANIMATIONS ON THE INTERNET! Meeting Felix At some point in his life, he eventually was found by a man by the name of PewDiePie, where they later became very good friends for a long time. Ainsley would appear in Felix's videos in the background, and often talks and sometimes even argues with Felix, but most of the time, he just shows up in the background in every video that he appears in. Ainsley was also the one who seemingly convinced Pewds to use Patreon, when Felix was still broke.I NEED YOUR HELP! :( Death TBA Funeral On September 21, 2016, was the funeral of Ainsley. Return On January 14th, 2017, Felix summoned Ainsley back from the dead in his video STOP CALLING ME THE KAZOO KID!. Felix used a kazoo and performed a secret summoning ritual, causing a pentagram to appear. He was then turned into a goat demon and declared that 'he would rise again'. Using his kazoo, he bowed to the pentagram, causing Ainsley to appear. Felix wanted Ainsley to grant him immortality, but Ainsley refused, saying that he could not be forgiven after killing him. Felix said that they could put those things aside and play the kazoo, to which Ainsley agreed. After playing the kazoo with his old friend, Felix told him that he wanted to be at his level, but Ainsley called him a fool, saying that he had been trained by the devil himself. Ainsley then said that the audience was his bros now, and too execute order 66. Felix nodded thoughtfully, comprehending the outcome.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABmkrD2BXowSTOP CALLING ME THE KAZOO KID! Real Life Ainsley Harriott (born 28 February 1957) is an English chef, television presenter, and entertainer. He is known for his cooking shows and book production. Quotes *Speaking in a Demonic VoicePEWDIEPIE CRINGE **''"I SHALL CONSUME YOUR SOUL!"'' **''"COMING SOON, IT WILL BEGIN SOON."'' **''"YOU WILL ALL PERISH."'' **''"I SHALL FIND--"'' **''"ONE DAY SOON, I WILL CONSUME YOUR SOUL!"'' *During Pewds' Temporary BankruptcyI NEED YOUR HELP! :( **''"YOU BROKE AF BOI. I am dying of hunger."'' **''"YOU ARE A BROKE ASS MOTHER FUCKER!"'' **"HITLER DID NOTHING WRONG!" *Revealing his Origins **''"Hey, check your privilege, you blond hair ball bag, I am from Bhutan!"'' (Furious at Pewds for not knowing what or where Bhutan is) **''"Yes I was born there, 9 years before the Great Dragon War of Bhutan, took my family from me. A great priest casted a spell--"'' (Telling a tale from his past before Felix carelessly ignores him) *''"Don't worry Kjellberg, I'm here to protect you."'' (Speaking in Japanese)DELETED VIDEO *Final Moments **''"Felix wait... No Felix stay calm, please!"'' (Calming Pewds) **''"Naa--"'' (Last words) Trivia *Ainsley knows how to speak Japanese gibberishlyI NEED YOUR HELP! :( and properlyDELETED VIDEO. *Ainsley's can make his voice into a more feminine voice. *Ainsley is one of the only few characters who wasn't first introduced by Pewds and didn't originate in a video game. *Ainsley is theorized to be a subconscious message from PewDiePie that his sexuality may not be so simple *Ainsley actually edits the facts on his wiki page. *Ainsley journal states that he held up the third reich regime External Links Category:Introduced 2016 Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Bro Category:Allies Category:Profile Category:Deceased Category:Introduced August 2016